


Isn't it Weird

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few weeks after returning home from locking up Slade, Oliver is still realizing the consequences of telling Felicity he loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it Weird

From his shooting range Oliver watched Felicity set up her computers across the room at their new base of operations.

They had all agreed this base would be more secure, and as Felicity put it “more super secret”  so Digg, Felicity, and himself had agreed they would put it to a vote before letting anyone know its location.

Within five minutes they’d voted to tell Roy (obviously) and Digg had insisted Lyla know (to which Oliver and Felicity vehemently agreed) and while Laurel had asked where they would now be setting up shop they had decided, for now, not to tell her.

As the temporary District Attorney, they didn’t want to force her into any moral dilemmas if anyone confronted her about the Arrow.

But that wasn’t what was on his mind and why he’d barely been able to hit a target all afternoon.

It was the blonde in the corner, with her wires and her consoles, who was even now muttering to herself with a few colorful curses.

The truth was, he’d been distracted since they’d gotten back from Lian Yu three weeks ago and for someone who learned to compartmentalize everything, to push something out of his mind when it became a distraction, he couldn’t lock away what happened in his childhood home with a madman listening in.

It should have been weird afterwards, a person can’t just confess love (for hero purposes or not) and expect things to go back to normal.

Except they had.

She still pushed him to be a better man, a better hero, she still argued with him incessantly and generally proved herself to be the woman Oliver knew and lo-

But it should have been weird, there should have been awkward pauses, bumping in to each other because they were out of sync, but the truth was he’d never felt more in tune with her than he had in the past few weeks. There was an awareness now he couldn’t shake, which slipped so seamlessly into his life it was as if it had always been there.

And there was tension.

Palpable and humming, like a live wire connecting his pulse to hers and it constantly pulled at his concentration, pulled at him, whether it was because they were standing close (and he’d never realized before how often that distance disappeared between them like vapor) or a brush of fingers when she passed him his com, he could feel those three words between like a promise.

Still it wasn’t weird.

And _that_ was weird.

With a huff she got out from under her desk and brushed dust off her hands and onto her jeans and glanced over at him over her shoulder, “I’m starving. I think I’m in the mood for something greasy and bad for me. You in?”

The side of his mouth quirked up in a smile, “Sure, as long as you’re paying.”

She grinned, touching his arm as she passed him to get her purse, “You owe me.”

And with that she stepped out of the new lair and long after he heard the door shut behind her he could still feel the imprint of her hand on his skin.

_I love you._

And wasn’t it weird, that it wasn’t weird at all.


End file.
